


Rabbit

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles wonders why Peter calls him Rabbit...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 16
Kudos: 222





	Rabbit

“Snookums?” Stiles asked, opening his mouth to accept the bite of food from Peter’s fork, sighing in delight at the taste of the juicy fresh fruit. 

“Yes, Rabbit?”

“Why do you call me Rabbit?” Peter dabbed at his face delicately with a napkin, catching a stray droplet of juice that had almost reached his chin. 

“Why darling, because you’re my own little rabbit of course,” Peter replied. They both ignored the groan coming from the other side of the table as Cora feigned vomiting and Derek looked like he was going to _actually_ hurl. 

“But that can’t be all surely, my dearest Wolfy-man,” Stiles continued, popping a piece of kiwi into Peter’s mouth and simpering up at him in delight. 

“Well – there are many reasons why I call you Rabbit,” Peter agreed. “There’s your heart-beat, which goes pitter-patter.”

“Uh huh,” said Stiles, shifting his leg to avoid the kick Laura aimed at him under the table. 

“And then there’s how you can run so fast when I’m chasing you through the Preserve,” Peter said and out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Cora drop her face into her hands. 

“Oh well of course – I know how much you like to chase and catch me, pookie,” Stiles replied. “But is there a _main_ reason why you call me your little rabbit?”

Peter tilted his head and gave it some thought, absentmindedly cutting up another piece of fruit and offering it to Stiles. Stiles accepted the morsel, making loud smacking noises with his lips as he licked Peter’s fingers clean. There was a loud ‘URK’ noise from across the table.

“Do you know, I think the absolutely, positively **MAIN** reason that I call you rabbit is a very simple one,” Peter finally said and Stiles beamed, knowing that this one was going to be a complete and utter doozy. “It’s because I **always** love the taste of rabbit in my mouth – if you know what I mean!”

“May I be excused?!” Derek barely got the words out before he had shoved away from the table and run from the room, the rest of the family staring after him. Stiles, Peter and Talia began to cackle loudly and Cora and Laura watched them with suspicious eyes.

When they had finally calmed down, Stiles held his hand out, palm up, in front of Talia.

“Pay up – I told you Derek would cave first!” he said, and with a resigned nod, Talia reached into her pocket and pulled out a five-dollar bill.

“You bet on which of us would upchuck at all the baby-talk and simpering first?!” Cora asked, mouth agape whilst Laura looked equally offended. 

“Well, you did make it rather easy,” said Peter, spearing another chunk of fruit and putting it into his mouth. “To be fair, Derek did put us through something similar when he first fell in love with Paige,” he continued.

“Now that I would have paid to see!” Stiles said, stealing the next morsel from Peter’s fork.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one! One fic/drabble for every letter of the alphabet!


End file.
